Another Blossom Story
by Noita
Summary: Historia Blossom (pl. Bójka) która już nie chce już być super-bohaterką. Zmieniła imię na Beth Philson i mieszka w Londynie. ale czy jej dawne życie ujdzie w zapomnienie kiedy spotka dawnego wroga? Moje własne pomysły w pomieszaniu z ppgd i znanymi komediami (np. Diabeł ubiera się u prady). Opowiadanie głównie o blossom ale bd też pojawiać się Bubbles i Buttercup.
1. Chapter 1

Część 1

Wszędzie mruga czerwone światło oraz ogłuszający alarm. Niemożna się skupić a nawet nie mam na to czasu uciekam z całych sił i z jakiegoś powodu nie mogę się unieść w górę. Biegnę za siostrami a za mną ojciec. Nareszcie widać wyjście. Siostry i cała reszta uwiezionych w tym horrorze już wybiegli. Nagle słychać głos „WYBUCH ZA 10,9,…".

- Co my teraz zrobimy ?- krzyczę

-Drzwi mogą być zamknięte tylko od środka, ale po wybuchu zatrzymają falę i zniszczeniu ulegnie tylko laboratorium ! – odpowiada ojciec

- To znaczy że ktoś musi zostać ?! Uciekaj tato !- krzyczę, ale łzy zalewają mi oczy.

Naglę czuję że tata mnie mocno popycha i wpadam przez drzwi spadłam na probówkę która rozbiła się i wbiła mi się w rękę po chwili drzwi się zamknęły po nich stalowa warstwa ochronna i 10 cm betonowej.- Tato ! NIE!- po sekundzie słychać wybuch od środka. Fala była bardzo mocna że nawet mnie odepchnęło a betowa ściana zaczęła się kruszyć , mały kawałek leci mi prosto w twarz i …

„PIP PIP PIP" Wstrętny budzik ! no cóż pora wstawać. Otworzyłam różowe oczy i nie chętnie wylazłam z pod czerwonej kołderki. Włączam radio i światło.

- o jest 5:30- stwierdziłam po tym jak popatrzyłam na budzik.

Idę do kuchni, wypijam szybko czarną kawę i zaczynam się ubierać. Czarne rajstopy i czarna ołówkowa spódnica do tego łososiowa koszula. Szybko rozczesuję moje długie rude włosy i spinam w idealny kok. Delikatny make up i czerwone szpilki – no jestem gotowa!- chciałam już wychodzić ale nagle sobie przypomniałam o czymś ważnym. Jak furia wleciałam do łazienki i założyłam barwiące szkła kontaktowe, koloru brązowego. –no teraz jestem już gotowa by się pokazać na dworze- Wybiegłam z mieszkania szybkim krokiem cudem zdążyłam na moje metro do centrum Londynu.

Mam na imię Beth Philson. Mieszkam w Londynie. Niedawno skończyłam dziennikarstwo ale cudem została przyjęta do jednego z londyńskich czasopism o modzie. Mieszkam sama, chłopaka ani rodziny tu nie mam ,ale jakoś mi to nie przeszkadza. Pomimo tego moje życie dosłownie pięć lat temu było zupełnie inne. Tak naprawdę nazywam się Blossom Utonium i jestem jedną z super-bohatrek z Townsville znane jako „PowerPuff Girls"(pl. Atomówki) ale to już dawno przeszłość. Chcę zapomnieć o tamtym życiu udawać jak by tego nigdy nie było. Po tragicznej śmieci Profesora wszystko się zmieniło. W tamtym mieście wszystko mi przypominało naszego tatę. Nie mogłam tam dłużej zostać więc razem z Bubbles(pl. Bajka) przeprowadziłyśmy się do Europy. Ja dostałam się na Oxford, a Bubbles postanowiła zostać w Paryżu jako malarka. Spotykamy się raz na półroku raz na święta i raz na nasze urodziny. Natomiast Buttercup stwierdziła że jesteśmy słabe bo chcemy zostawić życie super bohaterek i została sama jako super Buttercup. Od tego czasu nie mam od niej żadnych wieści. W Londynie zaczęłam nowe normalne życie. Zmieniłam imię i nazwisko oraz wygląd noszę szkła, tak dla pewności , bo serio ile jest o różowych oczach osób na świecie? W Londynie tylko jedna osoba wie o moim dawnym życiu i właśnie do niej jadę. Jest to psychiatra który wraz ze swoim bratem doktorem genetyki i biologii badają rasę „superbohaterów" a w moim przypadku pomaga mi zapomnieć o moim życiu w Townsville, śmierci Profesora oraz zrozumieć dlaczego po jego śmierci straciłam umiejętność latania.

Tak czy inaczej to mój przystanek i muszę wysiadać.

Delikatnie zapukałam do jego drzwi i ostrożnie je otworzyłam

- A Beth to ty , jak zwykle punktualna.- powiedział starszy męszczyzna w fotelu, spoglądając przez okna na Big Ben.

- Witam doktorze – cicho odpowiedziałam

- Proszę usiądź . Czy te koszmary już przestały cie dręczyć , Blossom ? – zapytał nie podnosząc na mnie wzroku

- Niestety nie- odpowiedziałam ze smutkiem- ale prosiłam żeby pan już mnie tak nie nazywał!- odpowiedziałam po krótkiej chwili ciszy.

-Dobrze nie będę. Co ci się śniło dziś ?- zapytał z zainteresowaniem

- Znowu to samo. Jego śmierć.- chłodno powiedziałam spoglądając na śpieszący się Londyn w poniedziałkowy poranek przez okno.

- hmmm- zamuczał z zainteresowaniem pan psychiatra- ciekawe-i zapisał coś u siebie w notesie – Mam pytanie dlaczego nie chcesz by nazywał cię Blossom? To przecież twoje imię nie prawdaż ?- podniósł swój wzrok i patrzył na mnie bez mrugnięcia okiem.

- Ponieważ nie jestem już Blossom! Jestem Beth Philson!- gwałtownie się uniosłam.

- A powiedz jaka jest różnica między tymi osobami?

- Nooo . Blossom to nie udana superbohaterka które nie umie latać, nie potrafi ocalić swoje miasto przed wybuchem atomowym, zadbać o swoje siostry i uratować ojca- łza zaczęła mi się kręcić w oku- no i nie potrafiła nawet studiować to co kochała. Natomiast Beth jest niezależną osobą która sama decyduje o swoim losie i nic jej nie przeszkadza rodzina i bagaż emocjonalny. Jest absolwentką Oxfordu i asystentką głównej redaktorki „Runway London" pomimo to ma 25 lat!- odpowiedziałam dumna z siebie i swoich osiągnięć.

- dobra z twoim ojcem i wybuchem to nie była twoja wina co więcej nikt nic nie mógł zrobić, a twój tata wolał żebyś żyła. Jak myślisz byłby dumny z tego że Blossom dla której się poświęcił już nie istnieje a na jej miejsce przyszła samotna bez rodziny, no i całkiem przeciętna, zwykła Beth Philson? – po tej wypowiedzi dość się zirytowałam – No dobra a czemu uważasz że nie potrafisz zadbać o swoje siostry ?

-No bo po śmierci taty to ja próbowałam wszystko ogarnąć , sprzedałam dom i za te pieniądze kupiłam nam z dziewczynami mieszkanie w najwyższym punkcie Towsville. Ale jako nie latająca już superbohaterka byłam dla dziewczyn ciężarem a Bubbles nie chciała już tak żyć, chciała znaleźć miłość swojego życia. Natomiast Buttercup wolała żyć tak jak żyłyśmy. Więc po tym jak się zgodziłam z Bubbles by się przeprowadzić do Paryża Buttercup nazwała nas tchórzami nie potrafiących o siebie walczyć i odeszła. Tyle co wiem że pojechała do Chicago gdzie działała jako Super Buttercup. A moją małą Bubbles zostawiłam samą w Paryżu żeby studiować w Anglii .- zrobiło mi się strasznie smutno i ciężko na sercu. Z trudem powstrzymałam się od łez.

- to posłuchaj mnie postąpiłaś jak uważałaś za słuszne. Z tego co wiem Buttercup zawsze chodziła własnymi ścieżkami to był jej wybór sama odeszła. A Bubbles sama namawiała cię żebyś studiowała. – mówił pocieszając mnie.

- Może i ma pan racje.

- dobrze nasza godzina już się skończyła, ale jeśli chcesz jeszcze pogadać ..

- Nie – przerwałam- to znaczy i tak się spóźniam do pracy- wstałam z kuszetki zaczęłam owijać szalik wokół szyi – Dziękuje panie doktorze- odpowiedziałam zapinając pasek od kurtki i wyszłam.

Ten tydzień miną dość zwyczajnie. Moja szefowa jak zwykle nie wie czego chce, ale pomimo tego chce to natychmiast. Szłam zamyślona po Becker street , rozmyślałam o tym co mówił doktor. Dostałam dziś zaproszenie na ślub Bubbles z jakimś Paulem, znam gościa ale pomimo tego nawet nie wiedziałam że są zaręczeni. Taka ze mnie siostra , ale przynajmniej jest szczęśliwa. Ale co z Buttercup ?

Szłam i rozmyślałam , gdy nagle zza mnie wyskoczył jakiś wariat na vw nie zdążyłam odreagować i nagle poczułam mocny cios i odleciałam na kilka metrów. Całą resztę pamiętam jak przez mgłę. Z samochodu wyskoczył jakiś mężczyzna podbiegł do mnie i coś mówił ale nic nie rozumiałam. I na tym film się urwał. Ostatnie co pamiętam to czerwone oczy.


	2. Chapter 2

Część 2

Mmm bekon! Momencik jaki bekon? Mieszkam sama! A nagle budzi mnie zapach bekonu i jajecznicy! Otwieram oczy i widzę jakiś dziwny pokój to nie moje mieszkanie. Sypialnia jest bardzo mała a ściany są szare. na starej czarnej komodzie stoją jakieś zdjęcia. Pomimo pościel jest identyczna do mojej. Postanowiłam wstać z łóżka na początek podeszłam do okna. „nie znam tej dzielnicy" pomyślałam. Z ciekawości podeszłam do zdjęć były na nich trzy osoby o dziwo bardzo znajome. Na 100% z moje dawnego życia po chwili przyjrzałam się i zobaczyłam na nich męskie wersje mnie i moich sióstr. No tak to RowdyRuff Boys. Hmmm ostatni raz ich widziałam kiedy mieliśmy po 7 lat. Zniszczyłyśmy ich i słuch po nich zaginał, ktoś mówił że ktoś ich niby przewrócił do życia ale ja nie wierze w te brednie. Ale na tych zdjęciach mieli nie tylko 7 lat na jednym wyglądali jak moi rówieśnicy nawet data się zgadzała. Po co komuś ich zdjęcia. Postanowiłam się rozejrzeć po mieszkaniu. Wyszłam z pokoju i..

- już wstałaś ? – powiedział ktoś za moimi plecami- dobrze się czujesz ? wczoraj nie źle oberwałaś w głowę.

Odwróciłam się i.. to nie możliwe to przecież Brick! Tylko jakiś starszy tak jak dawniej długie rude włosy spięte w kitkę , tylko teraz bez czapki. Był ubrany w jakąś dreso-piżamę. I te zamyślone, wielkie, inteligentne, czerwone oczy. Przyszedł przeze mnie strach oraz coś w stylu zawstydzenio-zauroczenia, ale czego ode mnie chciał? Chciał zemsty? To po co mnie tu przyprowadził? Mam się go dopytywać z tej odległości czy może lepiej znokautować?

-au słyszysz mnie – zaczął się mną interesować ! omg co mam robić? Wiem udam głupka!

- gdzie ja jestem? A ty to kto i co ja tutaj robie?- mówiłam półsennym głosem z trudem udając spokój

- o gdzie moje maniery?- wyłączył gas, zdjął fartuch i wytarł w niego ręce- jesteś u mnie w mieszkaniu. Wczoraj wieczorem niechcący cię potrąciłem . byłaś nie przytomna a przy tobie nie mogłem znaleźć żadnych dokumentów. Spanikowałem i zabrałem cie do siebie . sorry. Jestem ze stanów a auto wynajęte bałem się że mnie deportują - uroczo się uśmiechnął- o i jestem Brick- zaczął do mnie podchodzić wyciągając rękę odsunąłem się- nie bój się nic ci nie zrobię

- jestem BBB….

-Masz tak na imię?- zapytał się głupkowato

-Bleth, Beth, Becky, Elizabeth lub Eliza- odpowiedziałam trochę roztargniona.

- to będę na ciebie mówić Becky jeśli nie masz nic przeciw- znowu się tak uśmiechnął aż mi kolana zmiękły

- nie Becky ok.- odpowiedziałam – to mówisz że jesteś ze stanów ? – zapytałam ironicznie

- yyy tak z małego miasteczka Townsville. A ty jesteś stąd?- po tym jak zadał to pytanie nie umiałam już nic z siebie wykrztusić.

- o jej która godzina wiesz ja się spóźniam do mojego yyy… Lekarza!- nagle przyszło mi do głowy- tak lekarza! On nie lubi kiedy się spóźniam . więc będę już musze iść! Miło było poznać!- w panice już wybiegałam z jego mieszkania

-No dobra skoro musisz- mówił trochę zdezorientowany tonem- hej słuchaj zanim sobie pójdziesz i już nigdy się nie zobaczymy, to w ramach przeprosin za ten incydent chciałbym cię zaprosić jutro na kawę- szybko i entuzjastycznie zaproponował mi spotkanie

- co ? kiedy ? gdzie ?- nie zrozumiałam o co mu chodziło

- jutro czyli niedziela, starbucks o 14:30 to do zobaczenia- wykrzyczał i zamknął za mną drzwi

Czy on mi właśnie zaproponował randkę ? I co gorsza czy ja się zgodziłam? Cóż teraz to chyba muszę przyjść. Ale on jest ładny…. Czekaj Blossom co ? to przecież jest Brick! A mi zamiast to czy to jakaś zemsta, plan czy on wie kim jestem naprawdę i jak to możliwe że on żyje, chodzi po głowie JAKI ON JEST SŁODKI !?

Wróciłam do domu, usiadłam przed telewizorem odprężyłam się i nagle słyszę że mój telefon dzwoni! No nie teraz! O ostatnia osoba którą chcę teraz słyszeć, moja szefowa!

- halo Elizabeth?- mówiła jak zwykle wkurzonym głosem

-halo tak to ja. Amanda jakiś problem? -spytałam wiedząc że odpowiedź brzmi tak

- jeszcze się pytasz? Nie wysłałaś mi wczoraj potwierdzeń moich rezerwacji w Paryżu na Fashion Week!- oh kurde ma racje miałam wysłać jak wrócę do domu

- o tak już wysyłam – kłamałam by zyskać na Czesie kiedy szukam laptopa

- nie potrzebnie- no i znowu mnie skasowała- odwołaj te rezerwacje, Jeniffer ma grypę i nie może lecieć

-co ?! ale jak to – nie świadomie jej przerwałam

- czy dasz mi dokończyć?! Dziękuje! Jest chora przez miesiąc nie może się pojawiać na sesjach zdjęciowych by nam nie pozarażać te snobistyczne modelki- ta bo niby ona nie jest snobistyczna-ale na szczęście znalazła jakiegoś fotografa na zastępstwo to on poleci z nami. Więc zrób nową rezerwacje na 2 dni później bo muszę stwierdzić czy jest dla nas wystarczająco dobry, no i 3 pokoje bo nie wyrażam zgodę żebyście byli razem w pokoju. Znasz moje wymagania co do pokoju?

- tak zrozumiano-odpowiadałam nie nadążają notować

- No i jak to zrobisz to jedź do biura tam razem z Henrym zrobicie scenografie do poniedziałkowej sesji- zimno wydukała i odłożyła słuchawkę

- Na razie… znowu nie zdążyłam – S**A ZNOWU MARNUJESZ MI SUBOTE!- wrzasnęłam na całe mieszkanie.

Co teraz zrobić? Biorę torebkę i leci do biura.

Przylazłam do domu wyczerpana jak nigdy. Od razu położyłam się spać na kanapie. O dziwo nic kompletnie mi się nie śniło, żadnych koszmarów nocnych, tylko zdrowy normalny sen. Ostatni raz tak spałam to chyba 5 lat temu przed wypadkiem. Może to dlatego że byłam zmęczona? Może. Ale z drugiej strony Amanda i nie tak potrafiła mnie wykończyć.


	3. Chapter 3

Część 3

Pomijając bałagan i duszność w salonie nic mi nie przeszkadzało. Kiedy wreszcie się obudziłam było ok. 13:00. O nie! Spóźnię się na Randkę ! To znaczy spotkanie by dowiedzieć się o co chodzi temu Brickowi. Ubrałam pierwsze co mi wpadło do ręki czyli jakaś kiecka i modne Kozaczko od GUCCI. Ale moment przypomniałam jacy byli ci chłopcy w wieku 7 lat, a modnym ciuszkiem na pewno nie wzbudzę jego zainteresowań, to znaczy zaufania. Pobiegłam do szafy i wzięłam jakieś podarte dżinsy i koszulkę „Linkin Park" ? skąd ja to mam ? no dobra czas iść. Strasznie się spóźniam. Gdy nagle dobiegłam do kawiarenki, wbiegłam do środka jakby mnie ktoś gonił, rozglądam się i go widzę. Wbrew moim oczekiwaniom był ubrany bardzo elegancko, poczułam się dosyć głupio bo przy nim wyglądałam jak jego młodsza siostra.

- hej Betty !-powiedziała zaraz jak mnie zobaczył- to ty masz takie przyzwyczajenie wszędzie i zawsze się spóźniać ?- zapytała z uśmieszkiem

- Nie , ogólnie to jestem bardzo punktualna- odpowiadałam

- Heej lubisz Linkin Park ?- i zerknął mi na koszulkę

- no tak, chyba dostałam to od siostry jakieś 5 lat temu- odpowiedziałam wreszcie przypominając sobie skąd to mam

- Masz siostrę ? – zapytał z zaciekawieniem

- tak i to nawet dwie- ciekawe czy powinnam była mu to mówić, jeśli nie był pewien kim jestem to teraz na pewno się przekona!- a ty masz rodzeństwo ?- starałam szybko zmienić temat zanim zaczął by wypytywać się o moje siostry

- tak!- odpowiedział dosyć radośnie- to też dwóch, dwa debile, ale ich kocham i dlatego tu jestem- mówił już spokojniej popijając powoli swoją kawę.

- Czemu? W sensie dlaczego t dla nich przyjechałeś? Po co ?- nie umiałam już ułożyć zdania bo się gubiłam w jego oczach

- yyy … - zaczął oglądać się po bokach i drapać po głowie- no bo ja i moi bracie nigdy nie byliśmy zbytnio „posłuszni"- powiedział w cudzysłowu- jeden z moich braci Butch siedzi teraz w więzieniu, a drugi Boomer mieszka w Chicago na wypadek gdyby go wcześniej wypuścili i nie miał by się gdzie podziać. Mieszkałem tam z nim, ale wiesz jak jest z pracą w naszych czasach zwłaszcza że ukończyłem szkolę fotograficzną i nic więcej- łuk kawy – no więc pracowałem dorywczo aż zaproponowali mi tu prace. Od razu się zgodziłem.- Brick patrzył przez okno jak by widział tam wszystko co mówi.

- a za co siedzi twój brat ?

-yyy – odrobinę się uśmiechnął –no tak jakby poszło o dziewczynę. Chciała znaleźć pewną dziewczynę, więc się włamał do ratusza by sprawdzić gdzie mieszka, pracuje, ale go przyłapali i aresztowali za próbę ucieczki przy zatrzymaniu – nadal ironicznie się uśmiechał

- A co za dziewczyna dla której warto było przychodzić takie coś? Jego ukochana – starałam się uroczo zatrzepotać rzęsami i zrobić słodkie oczy

- hehehe- rozśmiał się na mój widok – no i tak i nie. Miała do niej pewne uczucie ale to nie miłość lecz prędzej namiętność lub zauroczenie jej no – odrobinę się zawałach i zacząć tracić słowa – krągłościami – rozśmiał się, a ja rzazem z nim- ale w tej sprawie chodziło o coś innego – nagle spoważniał

- o co?

- o-oczy zrobiły mu się bardziej czerwone niż zwykle, a ten wzrok jaki miał w tej chwili po raz ostatni widział przed tym jak ich zniszczyłyśmy – o zemstę – jego głos stał się nagle bardzo poważny jak by to nie on ale zarazem on, jak ten potwór który chciał mnie zgładzić 18 lat temu.

- wiesz chyba muszę już iść- spanikowałam, miałam wrażenie że to chodzi o mnie

- co czekaj ! już ?- powrócił ten uroczy chłopak z kuchni

- yyy tak – boje się wracać po ciemku no i droga do metra jest przez park, a sam wiesz jacy mogą być psychopaci- próbując ukryć swoje przerażenie , starałam się uśmiechać.

- to może cię odwiozę ?- próbował mnie namówić by się jeszcze nie żegnać

- no znając twoje umiętności prowadzenia samochodu, wolałabym żeby mnie poturbował jakiś bezdomny.

- no to cię odprowadzę nie – złapał mnie za ramię i głęboko spojrzał w oczy – nie wybaczę sobie jeśli ten bezdomny cię poturbuje.

- no … dobra – już nie umiałam mu odmówić.

Długo i powolnie szliśmy przez ten park, rozmawialiśmy, żartowaliśmy, a ja się czułam jak bym była z osobą którą znam całe życie . aż wreszcie doszliśmy do tego metra.

- no na razie- przytuliłam się do niego i już miałam wchodzić kiedy złapał mnie za rękę.

- czekaj może dasz mi swój numer? – spytał mnie z nienacka

-yyy tak- wyjęłam kartkę i szybko zapisałam pierwszy lepszy numer jaki mi przyszedł do głowy.

- dzięki – był już bardzo blisko mnie. O mało się nie pocałowaliśmy, ale na moje szczęście zaczęli nadchodzić ludzie z metra i nas w pewnym sensie oderwali od siebie.

- to pa- szybko wbiegłam do metra.

Całą drogę do domu przypominałam sobie dzisiejszy dzień. Czy to możliwe że się w nim zauroczyłam? A ja go tak potraktowałam dałam lipny numer. Ale zawsze wiem gdzie mieszka. Pomimo tego w głowie mi się kręciła inne myśl. Butch. Kogo on mógł tak zaciekle szukać ? czy któraś z nas ale skąd mógł wiedzieć jak któreś z nas wygląda? „krągłości". Muszę się dowiedzieć co u Buttercup.


	4. Chapter 4

Część 4

Szłam do pracy jak nie obecna. Nadal chodzą mi po głowie wydarzenia z ostatnich dni. Nadal myślałam czy ta dziewczyna którą szukał Butch to Buttercup? I czy się faktycznie zauroczyłam w Bricku? weszłam do windy i wcisnęłam guzik, jak drzwi się już zamykały nagle ktoś wsadził rękę pomiędzy nie .

- o hej Beth- to była szefowa działu mody Samatha McSmith- pamiętasz o dzisiejszej sesji dla nowego?

- tak dlatego jestem wcześniej- odpowiedziałam bez entuzjazmu

- O MÓJ BOŻE!- nagle wrzasnęła

- CO SIĘ STAŁO?!- przeraziłam się

-twoje buty ni pasują ci do stroju i to koszmarnie!- odpowiedziała już o wiele spokojniej

- Serio? Tak mnie przeraziłaś o jakieś buty ?- zapytałam sarkastycznie

- wiesz jak Amanda się wścieknie że jej asystentka ma adidasy do sukienki? – zapewniała mnie bardzo przekonującym tonem.

- no w sumie- zgodziłam się- ale co ja wymyślę do przymiarka 15 min a ja nie zdążę do domu się przebrać.

- nie panikuj- uspokoiła Sam – mam buty z wiosennej kolekcji będą bardzo ci pasować- mówiła bardzo zapewniającym a zarazem poważnym głosem

- no dobra wpadnę do ciebie na 5 min.- dałam się przekonać

Po przyjściu do niej dała mi pudełko które leżało jej pod biurkiem. W nim były bardzo wysokie szpilki z ciężkim obcasem i koturną ,zamszowe beżowego koloru. S trudem się w nie wcisnęłam . ale tonie był koniec moich męk ponieważ chodzić w tym było jeszcze trudniej.

Weszłam do jej biura przygotowałam jej latte i magazyny na biurku. Sama Amanda wparowała do biura jak furia i zmierzyła mnie od góry do dołu. Po jej wzroku było widać że nie jest rozczarowana moim wyglądem. Później zdjęła swój płaszcz i rzuciła mi na ręce.

- Błagam Elizabeth, czy ty będziesz się dzisiaj ruszać ?- powiedziała znowu tym swoim tonem- odwieś mój płaszcz i chodź nowy fotograf już czeka .- wzięła kawę z biurka i poleciała na jak samolot w stronę windy. Ostrożnie odwiesiłam płaszcz i wzięłam notatnik.

-Elizabeth! Umarłaś tam?!- wrzeszczała z spod windy

Pobiegłam jak najszybciej mogłam , ale na tych szpilkach się Worgule nie da biegać! Pojechałyśmy na najwyższe piętro naszego budynku, z góry był świetny widok na Tamizę i big Ben , natomiast z drugiego okna było widać ogółem cały London. Gdy weszłyśmy do pomieszczenia zobaczyłam tego nowego fotografa. Wysoki, chudy chłopak w podartych dżinsach , trampach i czerwonej czapce sprawił że ciśnienie mi podskoczyło. Postanowiłam że się odwrócę i wrócę do biura Amandy zanim on mnie zauważy. Ala na moje nieszczęście zauważyła mnie kątem oka.

- Co się dzieje Elizabeth ?- popatrzyła na mnie z taką pogardą że się poczułam jak przy odpowiedzi w szkole, kiedy nie nauczyłam się.

- yyy…. No …. Tego muszę znaleźć tą no jak jej tam Jenny !- próbowałam coś na szybko wymyśleć ale jakoś mi nic nie przeszkadzało.

- po co ?

- no bo ona jest asystentką fotografa, a jej tu nie ma- uśmiechnęłam się głupio i szeroko.

- Boże święty co się dziś z tobą dzieje ? Czy to może ja do reszty zwariowałam ?- mówiła czy do mnie czy do siebie? – jest tam koło nowego się kręci nie widzisz?! A poza tym nowy fotograf ma prawo na własną asystentkę którą sam powinien ze sobą przywieść! Więc przestań się zachowywać jak wariatka i zajmij się wreszcie pracą !

- Dobrze Amando- podkuliłam ogon i schowałam się w jej cień.

Zauważyłam ze nowy fotograf przestał robić zdjęcia i po chwili oglądania swojej pracy na aparacie odwrócił się. Nasze spojrzenia od razu się spotkały. Na jego twarzy było widać wyraźne zadziwienie.

- Fotografie podejdź tu- powiedziała cichym z zarazem bardzo wyraźnym głosem moja znienawidzona szefowa. Jak wierny pies Brick podszedł do nas nie odrywając ode mnie wzroku. Kiedy już stanął obok niej .uśmiechnął się do mnie.

- Elizabeth to nasz nowy fotograf. Daj mu swój numer telefonu i miej na niego oko. Musisz dziś ustalić czy nadaje się by z nami jechać na Fashion Week!

- moment ! Jak to ? A ty? – zdezorientowałam się zupełnie.

- Boże! Z kim ja pracuje?!- jak zwykle nie zadowolona Amanda – Mam przed wjazdem dzień w salonie piękności bo nie chcę się ośmieszyć swoim wyglądem – po czym dokładnie mnie zmierzyła – tobie też poradziła minimum 2 godziny na włosy i paznokcie- po czym wyszła szybkim krokiem z pomieszczenie

Popatrzyłam raz na Bricka a o na mnie z uśmiechem, chciał coś powiedzieć źle ruszyłam z miejsce w stronie Amandy.

-moment a czemu ja nie jadę z tobą ?

- ponieważ w salonie cie nie potrzebuje- weszła do windy – i miej na niego koko! – powiedziała podczas jak się zamykały drzwi windy.

Nie zdążyłam nic powiedzieć . więc zawróciłam w stronę pomieszczenia, gdzie w drzwiach stał Brick prawdopodobnie czekając na mnie.

- hej pracujesz tu ?- powiedział równie entuzjastycznie co pytająco.

- spostrzegawczy jesteś

- ej nie dąsaj się. Po prostu cieszę się że cię widzę. Myślałem że już nigdy cię nie spotkam. Ponieważ numer który mi dałaś był lipny- nie wiem czemu ale mówił dosyć przekonująco.

Nic nie odpowiedziałam tylko udawałam że jestem zajęta i przeglądałam papiery leżące na biurku.

- dobra! Czas wziąć się za robotę! – wzięłam swój notatnik i długopis - no cóż pokaż na co cie stać!

Nie odpowiedział, tylko wziął aparat i strzelił mi fleszem w oczy.

Dzień minął nie zauważyłam jak . zdjęcia które zrobił Brick było Doś dobre, więc powiedziałam mu w Prost że się nadaje. On się ucieszył, ale stwierdził że musi iść bo się umówił z braćmi na konferencje. Przytulił mnie i wbiegł do windy. W Sali sprzątali scenografie i stroje. Po długim szukaniu nareszcie znalazłam swój telefon i postanowiłam napisać do mirandy sms iż skończyliśmy i nowy fotograf się nadaje do pracy z nami. W tym momencie spojrzałam przez okno i zobaczyłam ja Brick wychodzi z budynku. Niestety nadepnęłam szpilką na jakiś guzik który prawdopodobnie odpadł podczas sesji. Straciłam równowagę i poleciałam w stronę szyby, i bać walnęłam w nią a ona się rozbiła. Wyleciałam przez okno. Spadała a 22 piętra. „ więc tak umrę" pomyślałam … To Be Continued


End file.
